laluneroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dolores
Personality “Don’t go confusing my kindliness to us being friends, it’s just part of the job and I’d like to get paid.” FAUX | CONCEITED | AMBITIOUS | CUNNING | INSECURE On first encounter, Dolores appears as confident and intimidating, however this is the facade she wears externally. Deep down, Dolly often worries about other people’s opinions of her and is at times, willing to bend her comforts to fit into a popular crowd. Dolores has a desire to attract attention to herself through her physical appearance and ‘no bullshit’ attitude. Deep down, she feels that this is the only way to become noticed as there is nothing particularly striking about her, no true talents or otherwise. Because Dolores wants to climb the social hierarchy, she doesn’t stray from stepping on and using others for her personal gain and carries a "if ya can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em” mentality. Although she is socially flexible, Dolores maintains a very grounded need for stability and routine. If things don’t go according to plan, it will undoubtedly ruffle her apron and a blunt, hot-headed persona can often surface above her usually nonchalant demeanor. Despite her rather toxic social behaviour, Dolores is a determined and dedicated worker and tries to perform to the best of her abilities, when it suits her. She does however, get distracted from her responsibilities if there is some sort of commotion or gossip going on nearby. Dolly also does not shy from leaving the heavy loads of work for others to do if she sees the opportunity to do so. Dolores acts as the provider in regards to her family and their financial needs and is driven to help the household as much as possible, hence her obtuse way of climbing the ladder. Dolores conceals her emotions and authentic self from those she is not close too, and thus they only witness the Dolly who does things for her own advantage. Her sly manner stays at the doorstep when it comes to her family as well, who are unaware of Dolores’ at times, venomous behaviour. Above all, Dolores is a young girl who struggles to see her self-worth outside of her vanity and domineer over others, but is also too stubborn to see things any other way. Abilities “I may have all these extra arms, but that don’t mean I wanna do extra work Podna.” Dolores is technically considered a ‘hybrid’ as she is both a Witch and Jba Foji due to being cursed. Although being jinxed by a Rougarou, Dolores does not possess any of their physical characteristics other than involuntarily ‘shapeshifting’ into a monster at sundown and back to human-presenting when the sun rises, as well as being bound to the 101 day rule (the curse will transfer to another victim that has their blood drawn from the beast, thus releasing the currently cursed person). Having being brought up without the influence and nurture of her magic, Dolores does not acquire any magical abilities, though the potential is there. | MAIN SENSORY SYSTEMS | TOUCH (TACTILE SYSTEM) The Jba Fofi like most spiders, relies heavily on sensing prey and danger via vibrations, and thus are rather sensitive to contact on their skin and movements surrounding them. This often leaves the species to dislike bodily contact as their skin receptors become overactive. SIGHT (VISUAL SYSTEM) Although the Jba Foji posses eight eyes, their vision is actually rather mediocre, hence their heightened ability of touch. The two essential types of eyes are the ocelli, the primary, forward-facing pair that forms images and the secondary eyes, that gauge distance and track movement. Unlike the ocelli, the secondary pairs of eyes are completely immobile and are much smaller. The many eyes of the Jba Fofi are vital in aiding the sense of movement around them. HEARING (AUDITORY SYSTEM) Despite speculations, the Jba Fofi posses an auditory system (despite a lack of ears in their true form) that is about on par with humans. BALANCE/GRAVITY (EQUILIBRIOCEPTION SYSTEM) Like their fellow Araneae cousins, the Jba Fofi can defy gravity with the guidance of its legs (or in Dolores’ instance, hands) that are covered in minute hairs that generate a tiny electrical force strong enough to hold 173 times the arthropod's weight. However, in Dolores’ case, she can only crawl along lateral or hang from horizontal surfaces for a very short period of time due to her size compared to gravity, and is limited to lifting objects that the average male can. | OTHER | WEB BUILDING As the Jba Foji is sectioned under the infraorder of Mygalomorphae, they are unable to produce orb-like webs to catch prey like their relatives the Araneomorphae. Instead, they create less dexterous trap-wires or simply hunt their prey down. They can however make a limited amount of sticky silk to glue certain things together. VENOM Similar to that of the widow spider, Jba Jofi posses latrotoxin in their venom, their bites potentially dangerous in certain dosages. The poison is administered by their chelicerae (fangs) that point down to latch onto their prey in contrast to their close kin Araneomorphae who use it to kill their prey after capture. The damage is neurotoxic (attacking the nervous system) and may result in muscle pain, vomiting, and fever. Symptoms usually last for 3–7 days, but may persist for several weeks. In most cases, their bites are non life-threatening towards other monsters, but can pose a serious risk in humans. The Jba Fofi will only bite if provoked, and it is primarily used as a defense mechanism. | GLAMOUR | Dolores is bound to turn into a Jba Foji at dusk until dawn, and as a novice monster, has very limited glamour abilities. She is capable of glamouring at night for approx. 1-2 hours, but this time frame can be used sparingly, (e.g. glamouring for 1hr30mins straight, un-glamouring for a period of time, and then glamouring for the remaining 30mins). If she does use the entire 2 hours, she has difficulty keeping glamour up the following night, and can be affected by a daze in her senses, especially her awareness of surroundings, as well as eye flashes. During the day, Dolores can absolutely not turn into her monster form and remains human presenting. History “I know my ‘ways’ won’t make my Mee-maw proud, but I sure hope one day my efforts can.” ∥ 1934-1940 - HUMBLE BEGINNINGS ∥ Born to a lower-class family on May 3rd 1934, Edith Mounier gave birth to Dolores Marcelle of the same surname, the first and only child shared between Edith and Dolores’ father, Julien Mounier. Julien’s Mother, Margaret ‘Marcelle’ lived with the couple as grief still burdened her heart with the tragic and recent passing of her husband, Dolores’ Grandfather, Nicolas, as well as being unable to support herself financially as a now widowed woman. Marcie held a deep affection towards her newborn Granddaughter, the small girl slowly filling the hollow left behind by her husband. Marcelle spent many hours cheerfully soothing the child whilst Edith tended to the house and Julien was away on work duties. Their home life was comfortable, a two bedroom house with a conjoint kitchen/lounge area accompanied by a rustic attic. When Dolores was old enough to be taken off the bosom, she slept in the same room as her Grandmother, the two bonding over candle-lit folklore stories and complaining about the chicken liver soup Dolly’s Mother made that always had too much salt. Unbeknownst to her, Dolores was the next ‘successor’ of the Lacoste family lineage whom were of witch blood. As her predecessors bore no other females, the tradition thus passed to Dolly. However, as Dolores’ Mother hailed from strict Catholic background, such nonsense would not be allowed in the household, therefore Marcie was reluctant to reveal Dolores’ true heritage in fear of Edith’s disapproval or disgust with the situation. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ 1940-1941 - A WORLD DIVIDED ∥ In 1940, the state of Louisiana hosted the “Louisiana Maneuvers”, a series of training exercises in preparation for the Second World War that had begun brewing outside of America. Dolores’ Father participated in the events as a soldier while her mother stayed in New Orleans serving as a postal clerk. At the age of 6, Dolores would often help the other children find scrap metal as apart of the Home Front defense task, something she was very proud of doing at the time, though unsure of its significance and meaning. Blissfully ignorant of the looming war, Dolores found entertainment and optimistic times to come from the media, including that of Hollywood soap operas and swing/jazz music. In particular, her admiration of Glenn Miller's swing compositions lead Dolly to her first ‘encounter’ with Dorothy Dandridge who featured in one of Miller’s songs “Chattanooga Choo Choo” performing alongside the Nicolas Brothers. Knowing Dandridge was also a person of colour, Dolores had a soft spot for the young woman and as an innocent youth, envisioned herself being just as influential as Dandridge was. But as Dolores felt that her small-bubbled world was becoming bright, a needle popped her complacent fantasy when her father, Julien, was drafted to war after the American fleet bombing in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, on December 7, 1941. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ 1941-1943 - THE END OF AN ERA ∥ The transition of not having her father-figure around took a toll on the young Dolores and her family, Dolly noticing the fatigue set upon her Mother’s face day in and out as she attempted to keep their home as well as tackling laborious jobs that had been left vacant by the men sent to war. Although not physically present, Dolly still managed to maintain contact with her Father via air-mail. Throughout the years Julien served in the war, Dolly eagerly awaited the postman before school, it became such a routine that the young delivery boy would often do a special knock at the door when war mail had arrived, giving Dolly a gentle wave through the glass-pane before sliding it through the mail slot. Dolores cherished hearing her Father's grandeur tales read alongside her Mother, stories of the many countries he visited and people he met whilst conventionally skipping over the less positive aspect of his war journey. Dolly would promptly write back in her rather illiterate but heartfelt penmanship, sharing her own childish anecdotes and dreams of becoming as beautiful as Miss Dandridge. But on July 29th, 1943, the expected knock of the mail-boy was replaced by four stern looking military men who requested to speak to Dolores’ Mother. And with just one look of the men standing at their door, Edith crumpled to the floor. Dolores’ Father Julien, had died when the Allies invaded Sicily the day prior. Dolly was 9 years old. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ 1943-1947 - THE SPOILS OF WAR ∥ The years following proved even more difficult for the Mounier family who mourned their loss. Dolores was in a state of denial, but soon came to terms with reality, her once jovial free-spirit nature veered slightly into that of caution and calculation. The great war ended September 2nd, 1945, when Dolly was 11 years old. The family had less income to get by on without the help of Edith’s late husband and only minimal government subsidies. Dolores’ Mother became rather desperate to fill the gap left by Julien, and avidly yearned for a new partner. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ 1947-1949 - AN IMPETUOUS UNION ∥ In 1947, Dolly’s mother met Javier Guidry; a WWII war veteran, at a group therapy session for those dealing with post-war grief. The two quickly bonded, marrying the following year and falling pregnant shortly after much to Dolly and Marcie's dismay. Dolores was unapproving of having a new Dad, the thought of replacing her real father unthinkable, granted she was excited to have a little brother or sister on the way. Unfortunately, their honeymoon phase did not last long, and their marriage fell apart as quickly as it came. The leading factors being that their union was rather sporadic, they would require to move into a larger home with new additions to be made to the family (which Dolores’ grandmother was not fond of, unbending on leaving the family home behind), as well as Javier unyielding to the idea of Edith’s ex-husbands Mother living with them. Javier eventually abandoned the home, and Edith filed for divorce. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ 1949-1950 - THE PROVIDER ∥ The now single mother had no substantial income without a husband, therefore Dolores’ took it upon herself to sacrifice her school education in favour of the workforce to help provide for her family at age 15. Of course, Dolores started small, employed as a car washer for her first job. Changing professions frequently if she felt it didn’t serve her, Dolly often picked up housekeeping roles that she ceased to enjoy and worked as both a kitchen hand and waitress at a drive-in dinner. Finally in 1953, Dolores landed a job as a bank teller at a bank with great references from her previous jobs. This is where Dolly met her ‘friends’ of wealthy background. In 1950, Edith gave birth to two healthy twin boys, Elias and Camille Mounier, assuming their non-biological fathers last name. The arrival of the twins meant that the extra money Dolores’ racked in would be no more, as the majority of her hard earnings would go to her brothers upbringing. Dolores however, did not mind as she wanted the best for her half-siblings considering her own difficult childhood. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ 1950-1955 - AN IMPERVIOUS DREAM ∥ Although working a mundane job was the furthest she wanted to be too her ideal future, Dolores put family above herself until she could secure a solid footing in her desired career. Albeit grateful for her mothers lead role in holding the family above water, witnessing the hardships and perils of Edith’s life put incentive in the teen Dolores’ heart; she would not need a man to come to her financial ‘rescue’ and that she would not submit to a life of scraping by to survive. She was going to make something of herself. Whilst working full time at the bank, Dolores’ tried her luck and applied for multiple, minor acting and modeling roles, such as TV infomercials and local magazines. She never heard back from any, but it did not deter her from persevering. Dolores soon learned that her acquaintance with girls such as Patricia du Plessis and Agnes Soileau would work in her favor, although they were rather a negative influence on Dolly who would do anything to reach her goal. Dolores seeked to use their substantial connections to her benefit, and with their words of endorsement, she finally landed a small role in a 20 second coffee advertisement. She was over the moon, but felt she now owed the girl’s a debt. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ JULY 19TH 1955 - THE PLEINE LUNE DISAPPEARANCES ∥ In the Summer of ‘55, there had been an ongoing of missing persons around New Orleans, most of the victims living in the South of the vast city. Victims had been disappearing around the night of a full moon for approximately 5 months, the case thus dubbed “The Pleine Lune Disappearances”. As rumours and theories spread about the town regarding the mysterious vanishings, Dolores’ friend Carlos reported to the group about the alleged sighting of a Rougarou in the Barataria Preserve. Thinking it would be interesting to see if the speculations were true, the group planned to venture to the Bayou on the next full moon cycle that was to fall on Wednesday August 3rd. Despite Dolores believing it was a horrible idea, she obliged. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ AUGUST 3RD 1955 | 21:09HRS - BEAST OF THE BAYOU ∥ On the night of the Sturgeon Moon, Dolly took the family 1946 Dodge out to the Barataria Preserve to discover that no one that agreed to come had shown up. Exiting her car, Dolly looked around, thinking the group was playing a prank on her, her suspicions deepening when she hears a rustling in the trees. Mumbling to herself that their prank was ‘hilarious’, Dolly went to examine the noise some 50 meters from her car, when she noticed a crunching sound, as if someone had picked up a juicy chop in their hands and tore meat from bone. On further inspection, she saw a large, hairy creature with what appeared to be a carcass laid out beside it, Dolly stifling a scream when she realized it was a half devoured human. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ 21:58HRS - SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST ∥ Unnervingly stepping backwards, Dolores made distance between her and the beast, but as she was roughly 20 meters away, Dolly stepped on a fallen branch on the walkway, a loud snap echoing through the foliage surrounding her, alerting the Rougarou. Without hesitation, Dolores sprinted towards her car, adrenaline taking control over her dainty body as she raced towards her only chance of survival, the humanoid-wolf discarding its food for a fresher meal, making haste behind her. Reaching her car in the nic of time, the large mammal pounced viciously towards her, it’s saliva covered paws clawing down her left shoulder as she entered, slamming the door on its arm behind her. The Rougarou began to violently bash on the bonnet of her car, Dolores shakily fumbling through the various keys in her hands to find the right one, sliding it in into the ignition the now beaten up Dodge rumbling to life. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ 22:01HRS - HIT AND RUN ∥ Pushing the gear-stick from neutral to reverse, Dolores floored the gas pedal, the sedan flying backwards while the Rougarou clung to the front. Dolly took a hard right turn and managed to flick the beast off, but without hindrance, the monster stood up and ran into her line of sight, headlights blaring over its thick fur as it stood in her way of the exit. With no other choice than to drive into the monster, Dolores pulled the stick into second gear then third, screaming as she hurdled into the beast, the sedan clobbering over its large frame as its body was tossed out the rear. Dolly didn’t look back, not even into the rear view mirror, if it was dead, it was dead. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ 22:14HRS - BLUE AND RED LIGHTS ∥ Clocking 76mph as she drove back into the city, mind boggled by what she had just encountered, Dolores noticed a faint flash of blue and red in her side mirrors, Dolores looking back to see a police car narrowing its way towards her. Cursing to herself as she slowed to the side of the road, Dolly waited patiently as the cruiser pulled in behind her. A man walked towards her window, a knuckle tapping against the glass as Dolly manually winded down the invisible wall between them. The first thing the man asked was “Do you have any idea how fast you were going? And why aren’t you wearing a seat belt” to which Dolly felt too perplexed to answer, a mouthful of jumbled words falling from her lips. The officer asked for her licence, and to also step out of her car. As she reluctantly popped open the car door and shakily lifted herself out, the officer noticed the tear of her blouse and the dried patch of blood along with it. Pulling a walkie to his mouth, he mumbled, “She’s made contact. Ensure ‘regulations’ are kept at Headquarters ” before lowering the device and offering his hand for balance. He explained that she wasn’t under arrest but needed to be questioned down at the station, and that she was unfit to drive in her current state. Asking for permission for his colleague to drive the Dodge back to the station while Dolly be taken by the police wagon, Dolly agreed and was guided to the back of the cruiser. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ 22:35HRS - AN UNFAMILIAR NEIGHBORHOOD ∥ On the trip back, Dolores questioned her reality and wondered if she had hit her head at some point. As they entered the city, Dolly recognized the streets, their bends and turns, anticipating the station to be two more blocks over. However, they took a different route, Dolly gingerly speaking up to her driver who remained silent. Nearing one final corner, the car pulled into the car park of an abandoned factory, Dolly feeling her gut sink as she truly thought she was about to be murdered. However, as she looked more closely, there was a slight ‘haze’ surrounding the building, like heat waves rising from a hot tar road. The more she looked, the more the barrier contorted, the building taking on the appearance of a well established police station. She was definitely dreaming. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ 22:42HRS - THE ROOM ∥ As they entered inside, an on-site nurse tended to Dolores’ wound before she was sent into what she assumed was an interrogation room, with two chairs facing one another and a large table in between. A female entered after a few minutes later, a stack of files under her arm and two mugs of coffee in each hand that she placed down in front of her, pushing one of the steaming mugs over to Dolores as she took a seat. The officer made small talk with Dolly as she flicked through the case files, before she pointed a finger upwards in appraisal to finding something in particular. “Dolores Marcelle Mounier.” She said, in a tone that bordered being rhetorical and questioning. Dolly nodded, unsure how they had a file about her to begin with. The lieutenant began to state information listed on her file such as her birth-date, eye and hair colour, ethnicity and… her race being a witch. Dolores interjected on the mention of being a witch, her question being passed over as the woman read out her family affiliations. She asked again, the woman now replying, asking what seemed to be the problem as they didn’t have nonsense written in their records. Dolly corrected the woman, stating that she was in fact, not a witch and that they must be mistaken. The woman presumed to say that her Grandmother would say otherwise, and that she had actually been contacted to come to the station. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ 22:57HRS - SKELETONS IN THE CLOSET ∥ Upon Marcie’s arrival, Dolores recounted her horrible night to her grandmother and the matter of the police spouting baloney about her origins. With a gentle smile and clasp of Dolly’s hands, Marcie explained briefly the undisclosed truth of Dolores’ heritage; that she truly was a witch just as she was. The disclosure fell on deaf ears as the young adult simply could not fathom the existence of monsters and magic, but deep down, Dolores’ respect and trust in her Grandmother swayed her usual realistic judgement. Surely there was truth behind her words, no matter how absurd. Back in the interrogation room, the officer returned from a private conversation with an ominous female by the name of ‘Delphine’ accompanied by a more jovial fellow who’s badge stated they were called ‘Noel’, perhaps discussing what to do with Dolores’ situation as they glanced over to the seated Dolly and Marcelle. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ 23:06HRS - A SOLEMN PROMISE ∥ Now with her grandmother at her side for support, the three reviewed Dolly’s case. The officer clarified the severity of Monster Law; notably that of exposing the existence of non-mortal entities to humans, whilst alluding to the punishment if one did so. In a rather assertive tone, the woman asked if Dolores could swear not to break this code of conduct, and out of fear for her life, she abided, Marcie assuring the police that she would show Dolores the ropes and to not cause trouble. Before leaving the station, Dolores’ grandmother had a brief discussion with the female investigator, thought Dolly could not pick up on what was said during their encounter. Returning home, Marcelle reiterated the officers words, adding weight to the fact that she could not tell a soul about what happened that night. Not to her friends, not to her co-workers not even to own her mother and brothers. It would be a hard feat but, Dolly pledged to her beloved grandmother that her mouth was sealed. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ AUGUST 4TH | 09:04HRS - A WEB OF DECEIT ∥ The following day, Dolores’ returned to work, albeit not having a wink of sleep the night before. She was tired, her judgement lapsed and in an act of counter-productively, Dolores stormed up to the ring-leader of the group, Patricia, and bitterly mulled over the fact that everyone was a no show at the preserve. Patricia, with her predictable sly demeanour merely glazed over ‘forgetting’ their plan, that was in depth and well established among them. She insisted that Rougarous were a myth, a hocus bedtime story parents told their misbehaving children and that their arrangement was simply a ‘joke’. According to Trish, she genuinely believed no one took the fable seriously along with her own theory that “The Pleine Lune Disappearances” is just some creep who wanted fame so he kidnapped people with a memorable pattern. Dolores was enraged, on closer inspection you could see the veins popping on her forehead, but she couldn’t do a thing. Her every fiber wanted to prove Trish wrong, to tell her about her encounter, to persuade her to believe that the folk-lore tale was more legitimate than they once thought. But Dolores composed her fury and pride, and instead laughed it off in agreeance, admitting that she was merely annoyed over the waste of petrol. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ 19:27HRS - MOONLIGHT SONATA ∥ The following evening as the August sun sank into the horizon, Dolores felt her body changing. It was akin to the feeling of bugs crawling under her skin although Dolly had never experienced it, she imagined that's what it would feel like. On the cusp of painful, Dolores ran to her vanity mirror, watching in horror as her face grew an additional 6 beady eyes, her skin stretching before her as extremities began to branch out from her body. Fortunate that her Mother had taken her siblings out to the grocers, the now spider manifested Dolly hysterically burst into the living room where her grandmother was sitting expectantly, knowing full-well the circumstances that befell her granddaughter. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ 19:32HRS - THE ROUGAROU CURSE ∥ Marcie managed to calm Dolly, ushering her back into their shared bedroom in case Edith, Camille and Elias returned home abruptly. She feared that this may happen, that Dolores would be cursed by the Rougarou and bound to live her nights in a monsterous form. She was however, perplexed at the form she bestowed. It was not of the typical ‘wolf-like’ embodiment that was to be expected, but a visage she could only pinpoint being correlated with their ancestral, occultist blood hailing from Central Africa. She theorized that the contact with Rougarou fluids can only authentically affect humans, but other monster species processed the ‘diseased curse’ differently, it was an occurrence unheard of and unresearched truthfully. Having rough knowledge of Rougarou creatures, Dolores’ grandmother rehearsed the stories of the beasts’ lore that Dolly was already familiar with, but believed was farce until now. What gave her hope was the 101 day rule, however, her hopes were crushed when realizing it meant she would have to infect another human, a process that was both illegal but also an act hard to consider to begin with. If Dolores wanted to become human, or really, human presenting again, she would have to find another way to remove the curse. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ AUGUST 1955 - COBWEBS IN THE CORNER ∥ The next few days and weeks were a challenge physically and mentally, Dolores could not stay home as she had yet to master glamour, and with the concerns of Dolly’s family witnessing her spideresque form during hours of nightfall, it was concluded that she had no choice but to move into an affordable apartment, narrating a cover-up story of wanting more independence as an excuse. Unfortunately for her, that meant a run down space that had a combined bedroom, kitchen and bathroom, the toilet mockingly close to the bed and exposed pipes throughout the vicinity. Dolores also struggled to hold her job at the bank, as her prying friends began to notice a shift in demeanour within Dolly that they began to prod at. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ SEPTEMBER 1955 - A STRING OF FATE ∥ Dolores was at a loss, unsure what to do next with her condition that was making life rather hellish and ruining all and any dreams of becoming remotely famous. With every ounce of optimism almost sapped from her being, Marcie visited Dolores with a newspaper in swing, claiming fate had favoured Dolores with the perfect job opportunity! Reading over the small printed ad in the Hugin-Munin about a recently re-established bar called the La'Lune, Dolores listened as her grandmother joyously reminisced the times she was a regular at the bar in her early days, and that she trusted everything was falling into place for Dolly. Nose screwing up at the idea of being around other monsters, Dolores knew it was her only option, and one that visibly would make her Mee-maw happy. As much as her bank duties provided a substantial income, it was no longer suitable for her, Dolly handing in her resignation whilst also handing in her resume to the La'Lune establishment the same day with her grandmother to guide her. ⋯ ⋯ ⋯ ∥ SEPTEMBER 1955 - AN OPPORTUNE FUTURE ∥ Managing to land an interview, Dolores was undoubtedly fresh to the realm of monsters, Priscilla and Benen able to smell her novice from a mile away. If her lack of monster knowledge wasn’t enough, her shaking hands and obviously frightened staring whilst talking to the pair was a sure indicator. By the grace of the gods, Dolores was accepted into the role of a ‘bar-back’, although not quite what she desired, she could not dispute the kindness of Pris and Benen choosing a wet-sock like Dolly over other worthy monster applicants. With somewhat of a new found hope, Dolly eagerly awaited to start her new job at the bar, praying she may figure out how to live within this new society, but also a way to reverse it. Likes * Dorothy Dandridge. * Makeup products. (esp. Estée Lauder and Elizabeth Arden) * Scary folklore stories. (though she acts as if she’s too old for it now) * Being complimented for her sense of style. * Soir de Paris perfume. * Crocus flowers. * Sweet Liqueurs. Dislikes * Her makeup bag being disorderly or touched. * Dogs * When people tell her to “aim lower” in regards to her future career. * When people stare at her to long and with a straight or burdened face. * Wood or spice scented perfumes. * Rum, Whiskey or any harsh, bitter liquors. Trivia “It’s either step or be stepped on, and I’d rather have a few strides higher on the rung.” * The name Dolores means ‘sorrows’, her middle name Marcelle means ‘of war’, and her surname Mounier MUN-ye means ‘miller’. * Dolores is an Afro-European (Creole) / American, with ancestors hailing from French colonists and African slaves. * Dolly was born at 12:48pm Thursday, on a Waning Gibbous moon (80% illumination). * Although she commonly uses English when speaking, Dolores can also speak French-Creole (Louisiana). * Has a fear of dogs ever since her encounter with the Rougarou. * Dolores has a keen eye for make-up and fashion, and is always willing to give unwanted critiques and beauty tips to those in need. * Dolores is a recreational/situational smoker, a bad habit she picked up from her friends. The only time you’ll catch her puffin’ is when she desires to fit into a social environment or when she is overly stressed. * Dolly has collected almost every magazine that Dorothy Dandridge has features on, including her first cover-girl frontage on Ebony April 1951 and the very first feature of a black woman on Life November 1954. * Her favorite cocktails are the famous Pink Squirrel and Pink Daiquiri. Category:La'Lune Staff